Always Got My Back
by LumosOrion
Summary: This is a story about TJ and him coping with out his best friend beside him anymore. you may think that it sounds liek alot like GalnKay's but i did it from TJ's p.o.v instead.


I skated down towards Third Street School; this was the day I was going to tell her. I was going to tell her everything. I looked into the distance to see the person sitting on top of Old Rusty. It's now or never.

-00-

I ran home, tears blurring my vision. No, I wouldn't believe it! It cannot be true, please let it not be true. My mom got up when I slammed open the front door, her face took on a worried expression as soon as she saw me crying.

"Theodore? What's wrong? I thought you were going to meet Spinelli" Mom asked.

"…Spinelli…" I choked, running up stairs to my room.

I ran into my bedroom and slammed my door. I couldn't run anymore, I slowly slid down my door until I was sitting down with my back up against it. I hid my face and just cried and cried.

-00-

I walked down the church isle, it was a open casket. I looked at her, lying there, peacefully like a angel and tears started to fall again. I did something that everybody gasped at, I took off my red cap and laid it there next to her in the casket.

"Take care of it Spin" I whispered shakily before returning to my seat.

I sat down and my mom put her arm around me to let me cuddle up to her, but I wasn't sat down for long before I asked Flo if I could say something. I got up and made my way to the stand, I looked over the crowd, everybody was here, her family, her friends, even her old teachers.

"Um, I don't really know the basics of speeches at funerals but here goes" I started. "Spin was my best friend, heck she was way more than that believe me. I loved her, I loved everything about her, the way she dressed, the way she spoke and the way she lived, I think everybody here is going to remember Spin for her attitude." There were a few chuckles around the room. "She never let anybody get her down without a fight, that's how she lived her life and I admired that, she took everything as an adventure or a challenge that she couldn't back down from, I imagined her as a adult, she was a fighter for rights and a amazing artist, her kids were like mini versions of her, always getting into trouble for the silliest of things and laughing there sadness away, I just can't believe her life was over before it even started. Thank you."

There was a roar of applause as I went and took my place beside my mom again. Flo got up and was smiling through her tears, she looked directly at me and took out Spin's old orange ski cap.

"TJ we want you to have this, you knew our daughter better than anybody else, you say through the fighter shell she wore and down to the real Spinelli, she talked so fondly of you and I know see that you felt exactly the same way so thank you" Flo spoke.

-00-

I still have the hat nowadays, I even have it on me now, waiting for my bride to come down the isle. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a little kid, in a backwards red baseball cap and a leather jacket with too big biker boots. My fiancé walked down the isle and the kid disappeared, I looked over the crowd for her but couldn't find her.

"Theodore-Jasper Detweiler, do you take Ms Jessica Henaghan to be your wife?" the preist asked.

Before I could answer I felt a hand slip through mine, I looked down slightly to see the 11 year old standing there, only then did I realise that I was the only person who could see or feel or hear her. The kid gave me the thumbs up.

"I do" I answered

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride" the priest announced.

As I leant down to kiss my new wife I could here the little girls voice…

"Congratulations Teej, well done on moving on, I love you"

-00-

"So that's Vance! And Micky! And Gretal! And Gus! And _you_ must be BJ! He's the boy who Pookie has a crush on!" Flo said.

"MOM!" Spinelli blushed furiously.

Spinelli ran out of the room and up to the roof, where she sat there in total embarrassment (a/n I'm doing my own version of this scene). I walked up to the roof and saw her sitting there.

"Um Spin?" I said.

"Go away Teej!" she yelled.

"Come on Spin, yeah they might have embarrassed ya but we don't care" I said.

"Really?" she asked hopeful. "But my mom told you all my secret!"

"I don't care" I shrugged before kissing her on the cheek. "I'll see you back down there."

-00-

"HERE YE HERE YE!" our class mates the 6th graders yelled. "WE HAVE CHOSEN OUR NEW KING…"

"Oh brother" Spin mumbled. "New king, New Rules…yaddah yaddah"

"…AND QUEEN!" the students yelled.

At that moment I had just had a mouthful of soda and spat it all out over Mikey.

"WHAT!" I gasped. "…oops sorry big guy"

"It's ok my dear TJ because we are all in shock over this shocking news" Mikey replied.

He was right, everybody on the playground was frozen in shock over this new news.

"THEY ARE! TJ DETWEILER!..." The 6th graders began.

"ALL HAIL TJ!" Spin yelled and everyone cheered.

"…AND ASHLEY SPINELLI!" the 6th graders finished.

Everybody froze in shock again. No one would have seen this happening, even the look on both mine and Spin's faces gave away how shocked we were.

"ALL HAIL TJ AND SPINELLI!" Vince yelled.

Everybody on the playground cheered for us and we were 'escorted' a.k.a dragged to the jungle gym and given our thrones.

"I CALL THIS CHAIR!" Spin shouted jumping into the big brown chair.

"No probs I got this one" I said jumping onto the huge red one.

"Hey no fair! I wanna trade!" she moaned.

"Nope you called it you keep it" I laughed.

"Man! This whomps!" she laughed.

-00-

"SPINIE!" I yelled, I was 5 and still couldn't say Spinelli yet.

"TG!" Spin yelled back, she still hadn't got the hang of saying TJ yet.

"Here's your chrissymas present" I said handing over her present.

"Thank you! I got you one too!" she replied handing me a present back.

We both tore open the wrapping paper at the same time and both had that priceless reation.

"A MISTER MONK-MONK!" we screamed.

"Thank you TG!" she screeched hugging me.

"Thanks Spinie!" I yelled hugging her back.

-00-

I ran up to Old Rusty, the person at the top still not seeing me.

"Spin! Spin!" I yelled climbing up. When I got to the top… "Hey you're not Spin"

"Hey lil Det, remember me?" the older man asked.

"Joey?" I gasped. "What are you doing here? Where's Spin?"

"That's what I'm here to talk to you about lil Det" Joey sighed. "She's not with us"

"Well I can see that! So where is she?" I asked.

"No lil Det I mean she's gone, s-she,…" Joey choked, tears streaming down his face which he tried to hide behind his mop of black hair. "She's d-dead"

"N-no y-you're lying!" I whispered.

"Wish I was Lil Det" he sighed shakily.

-00-

Ever since that day Joey told me I have been seeing the 11 year old Spin wearing my old cap everywhere I go. I know that she knows how much I love her. And also I know that she's always got my back.


End file.
